bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kini-Nui
Kini Nui (matoranerisch für "Großer Tempel") befindet sich genau im Zentrum von Mata Nui, und ist dennoch einer der am schwersten erreichbaren Orte. Ein uns bekannter Weg beginnt in Ga-Wahi, wo man mit einem Boot den See Naho überqueren muss, um zu einem Geheimgang hinter den Naho-Fällen zu kommen. Durch diese Höhle kommt man hinter den großen Felsen, dort muss man eine Schlucht überqueren und danach durch einen Wald wandern. Man muss eine weitere Felswand überwinden und das Tor des Eises mit einem speziellen Schlüssel öffnen. Dann erreicht man einen weiteren Wald, in dessen Zentrum sich Kini-Nui befindet. Allerdings ist der große Tempel ein leicht zuerreichender Ort, Da Gali dort meditiert hat, außerdem liegt er über Onu-Koro. Geschichte Kini-Nui wurde vor langer Zeit von den Großen Wesen erschaffen. Als die Toa Metru jedoch hierher kamen, bauten sie den Tempel noch weiter aus: Der Weg nach Metru Nui, der sich darunter befand, sollte nur mit den Makoki-Steinen geöffnet werden können. Es hätte schließlich passieren können, dass die Matoraner von Metru Nui erfuhren und dorthin zurückkehren wollten; sie wären Teridax dann direkt in die Arme gelaufen, denn er hatte Mangaia auf dem Weg nach Metru eingerichtet, um die Matoraner im Notfall selbst von Metru Nui fern zu halten. In den folgenden 1000 Jahren wurde Amaja-Nui, ein Teil von Kini-Nui, von den Turaga öfters verwendet, um den Matoranern die Geschichten von Mata Nui und den Teridax und der bevorstehenden Ankunft der Toa Mata zu erzählen. Nach diesen 1000 Jahren kam Takua mit den sechs Toa-Steinen der Toa Metru nach Kini-Nui und setzte die Steine in den Tempel ein. Als Folge davon wurde den Toa-Kanistern der Toa Mata ihr Ziel signalisiert, sodass sie endlich, mit 1000 Jahren Verspätung und ohne jegliche Erinnerungen, auf Mata Nui ankamen. Auch Takua wurde in die Luft geschleudert und landete ohne jegliche Erinnerungen am Strand von Ta-Wahi. Später öffneten die Toa Mata Kini-Nui vorrübergehend, um nach Mangaia zu reisen und Teridax herauszufordern. Währenddessen bewachten sieben Matoraner - Takua, Kapura, Taipu, Hafu, Kopeke, Macku und Tamaru - Kini-Nui, sodass die Toa Mata, sollten sie sich zurückziehen müssen, nicht von beiden Seiten her angegriffen werden würden. Eine Weile ging das ganz gut, dann wurden die sieben Matoraner jedoch von unzähligen Rahi auf einmal angegriffen. Glücklicherweise kamen ihnen jedoch die Ta-Koro-Wache, die Ussalry und die Gukko-Wehrmacht zu Hilfe. Dieser Vorfall wurde später als der Kampf um Kini-Nui bekannt. Als die Avohkii entdeckt wurde, schickte Teridax sechs (zuerst drei, später nochmal drei) Rahkshi aus, und sie kamen durch Kini-Nui an die Oberfläche von Mata Nui und zerstörten dabei den Suva. Nach einer langen Reise kamen Jaller und Takua jedoch selbst mit der Maske hierher. Es kam zu einem Kampf zwischen den Toa Nuva und den sechs Rahkshi, bei dem Jaller getötet wurde und Takua selbst zum Toa des Lichts, Takanuva, wurde. Takanuva ließ später von den Toa Nuva das Ussanui aus Teilen der Rahkshi und der Bohrok-Kal bauen, mit dem er durch Kini-Nui nach Mangaia flog. Kurz darauf kehrte Hahli, die sich im Ussanui versteckt hatte, wieder nach oben zurück und holte die Toa Nuva und Turaga durch Kini-Nui nach Mangaia, um den Takanuva's Kampf gegen Teridax zu beobachten. Nach Teridax' offensichtlichem Tod reisten auch die restlichen Matoraner durch Kini-Nui nach Metru Nui. Als die Toa Nuva die Bahrag später wieder befreiten, zerstörten die Bohrok alles auf Mata Nui, was nicht von den Großen Wesen selbst geschaffen worden war; deshalb wurde natürlich auch alles zerstört, was die Toa Metru zusätzlich an Kini-Nui aufgebaut hatten. Quellen * Bionicle Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa * Comic 2: Deep into Darkness * Comic 4: The Bohrok Awake * Bionicle Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks * Comic 14: At Last - Takanuva! * Bionicle: Die Maske des Lichts * Bionicle Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui * The Kingdom (In einem Paralelluniversum) * The Final Battle Animation * Bionicle Encyclopedia * Bionicle Encyclopedia: Updated * Bionicle: Quest for the Toa * Mata Nui Online Game * Mata Nui Explorer (2002) * Toa Nuva Promo-CD * Bohrok-Kal Online-Animationen * Mata Nui Online Game II * Mata Nui Explorer (2003) Kategorie:Mata Nui Kategorie:Orte auf Mata Nui